


Knight and The Princess

by SlySlyth



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Getting The Girl, my nerdy lesbian take on a knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Relationships: hayden/princess charlotte
Kudos: 2





	Knight and The Princess

Hayden glanced up from her spot in between the legs of a pale skinned woman. The woman beneath her was squirming and no matter how many times Hayden had bedded her, she was always impressed by the woman's stamina. She readjusted her hold on one of the womans thighs and as slow and deliberate as she could, she slid her pointer and middle finger inside the warm center of the woman. The red haired beauty moaned out, being unable to contain the pleasure she felt as Hayden circling her tongue against her clit.  
The red haired woman groaned and ground against Hayden. Hayden was just about to pick things up when the door to the room of the Busty Maid was kicked open. Hayden quickly detached herself from the green eyed panting woman in the bed and rushed for her sword that was thrown nearby with the rest of her clothes.  
A King's guardsman had busted down the door and was trying to look at anywhere but the two woman on the straw bed. Hayden frowned at the rude entrance of the guard and flipped her sun kissed hair away from her eyes so she could properly see the man at door. He was wearing his official uniform. Scale mail, a shiny over cleaned helmet, the long pieces of fabric that covered him from his shoulder to his knees (it showed the king's shield, which Hayden rolled her eyes at), his sword with its scabbard around his waist, and of course, the look wouldn't be complete without the armored gloves and boots.  
"Hayden, the king requests your presence." The guard was looking everywhere else but at Hayden, her blue eyes narrowing at the guard.  
"The king sent a boy to fetch me? He could at least try harder and teach his lackeys to knock." She got on her hands and knees and slowly got up from the straw mattress beneath her. She stood before the guard and put her hands on her hips, standing wide.   
"Look at me errand boy." She watched as the guard met her eyes, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, nervous to be in the presence of the infamous blonde.   
"If you touch me while we're on the way to the king, I will personally cut off your cock and sew it to your forehead. Are we clear?" She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently, waiting for the guard to say something.  
"Yes, ma'am." The guard squeaked out, resuming focus on the far corner of the wall, not wanting to see the red head.  
"Good, then get out. You've made my bedmate uncomfortable which should be a crime punishable by death.” She glanced at the woman, who moments before had been moaning out her name and winked, earning a small blush. “I’ll be out when I’m dressed errand boy.”  
She turned around at the red headed woman and looked down locating her belongings. She finally found them between the wall and the bed. She pulled on her trousers and loose shirt. Then she fastened her belt around her waist, her swords scabbard shoved in between her belt and her hip. She grabbed the twine from where she threw it and tied her hair up into a weak attempt at a ponytail and slipped her leather boots on. She blew one last kiss at the red head and headed out of the small room and met with the guard downstairs. He nodded at her and she glared slightly at him. 

The pair exited the pleasure house and headed down the road. They followed it into the market district and then turned left, seeming to slowly go up as they headed toward the castle. The passed a baker and a butcher. She pretended not to notice the stares coming her way. Being escorted by a king’s guardsmen would do that. At least this time she came willingly. They turned right, walking past some common homes that looked run down. The wooden doors starting to rot on the bottoms and the stench from the waste buckets that morning pervaded the air. It was before midday and she frowned, knowing that the waste buckets would be tossed out the windows again. They went up, following the road until they came to the gate. It was an ornate thing and Hayden found it repulsive. It’s only purpose was to remind the common folk that the king was rich and separate from them. 

“Open the gate!” The guard beside Hayden yelled out. The gate slowly opened, causing a groan and an eye roll out of Hayden. 

Hayden sighed as she looked at the castle in front of her. The last time the king had spoken to her it had been to banish her from the building. Wasn't her fault that the queen's ladies in waiting were so attractive. The guard that escorted her nodded at a few other guards who passed by, their armor gleaming in the sun. Her iridescent, cold eyes looked the guards up and down. She crossed her arms and took the path she knew would make her reach the king quickly. She didn’t want to be trapped in the castle any longer than necessary. 

She walked through the courtyard and took a right, avoiding the entrance to the castle. The guard looked slightly down at her but once they locked eyes, he quickly looked away, focusing on something else. He seemed slightly annoyed that she knew where to go. He was supposed to be leading her after all. 

She passed roses and frowned at them. They were too beautiful to be planted here. They didn't deserve to have to see the court everyday, to be trimmed by gardeners that probably hated their lives. As she headed under a familiar arch that was covered in ivy, she relaxed her posture. She couldn't let the king see how his presence upset her. Annoyance was another thing though, she decided as she crossed her arms. 

The king was a large man and the way he sat in his small chair it looked like the chair would buckle at any moment. He looked at her with feigning interest. The same kind of interest you’d give to a dog who had just been kicked down and was staring at his master saddeningly. The crown to the Vodrugalla Kingdom sat on top of his stringy, oily hair. He was wearing a purple tunic today with gold accents that only seemed to bring out the redness of his cheeks. She fought the urge to stab him and smiled kindly to him as she bowed respectfully. 

"I have summoned you here because Princess Charlotte has escaped the city." He made the hand gesture that meant she could look at him, the guard beside her nudging her. She did as was directed and stared apathetically at him.

"I'm commanding you to go and fetch her." The king smoothed out the tunic on the top of his stomach, grabbing his wine cup from an attendant beside him.

"The last time you commanded me to go and fetch someone it didn't work out so well for you." She evenly looked at him, the challenging tone lacing her words like ice.

"If she comes back harmed, I will take a limb." He looked at her right arm, letting her know he would be taking her dominant arm. “If she comes back dead...well, don’t bother coming back.”  
Her eyebrow went up slightly. He really wanted this princess back. The ugly King he was probably wanted to sell her off to the highest bidder to make an alliance.

“As you command my king.” She bowed slightly. “Can I see the princesses room? She’s probably left a -” 

“Yes, yes. I don’t care what you do, just bring her back.” The King interrupted, waving at her in dismissal. Her brow crinkled and eyes fired up at the disrespect but she shoved it down. Today was not the day for dying. She bowed politely and backed up. The guard who escorted her to the King approached her as she was headed to the entrance to the Castle. 

She attentively watched the maids and servants whisk around her to their jobs, her sky blue eyes examining the layout of the Castle. This wasn’t the first time she had been inside the Castle on the Rock but it certainly wouldn’t be the last, and for the reason she decided to loath it. 

“Where to?” She looked to her left at the guard who slightly stared down at her. His eyes seeming to decide if she was going to try and pull a stunt to get out of the task assigned to her. He nodded, more to himself than to her.   
“This way.” He said apathetically. He led her through the front lobby and then to the right. He opened a door and they climbed a flight of winding stairs, stopping at the third door up. He pushed it open and they stepped through into a long hallway that curved into a crescent moon shape. He led her down the hall until they came to the last door on the right. She opened the door and closed it behind her, hearing the sigh from the guard caused her to smirk. 

Hayden did a once over the room before walking into it. Her own was a disaster zone but this was a Princess who had ‘responsibilities and manners’. Of course everything had a proper place and not even the bed’s sheets were ruffled on the corners. She hated it. Hated the tidy manner of it. The way it spoke of privilege to her. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the black mass of anger in her chest and pushed it back. Opening her eyes, she looked at the bed first. She pursed her lips, crossing her arms and then uncrossing them. Of course that’s what she would look at, eyes always on the prize, she turned her head to the side and started towards the bed

It was a massive thing and Hayden had only ever slept on a bed this big once. Granted she didn't sleep much that night but she thought it still counted. She pulled back the quilt and the lighter sheet under it. She fluffed the pillows and attempted to put it all back to how it was. She looked beside the bed at the nightstand. It was a dark wood that she couldn’t place the name of.   
She fumbled with the drawers slightly before pulling them open one after the other. The first drawer held two books. ‘War of the Woods’ and ‘Elegance and Manners: A Guide’ titled the books Hayden now held in her hands. Her brow furrowed before she shrugged, throwing them slightly over her shoulder and onto the bed. The second drawer held a lot of fans. All shapes and sizes and colors. Hayden fanned out an emerald green one. She imagined for a split second she was royalty. The thoughts took her by surprise and then disgusted her. She looked at the fans as if they had committed a crime against her so she put them back in the drawer and slammed it shut. The third drawer held a smaller book and as she fumbled through it she realized it must be a journal, she tucked it into her brown satchel and then stood up. She looked at the dresser and opened it up. At least this princess had been smart enough to leave her clothes here. It would be easy to spot her if she was wearing her gowns, after all.

She closed the dresser and went to the small writing desk. Ink stains blotted the surface and Hayden found herself smiling at how clumsy the princesses writing must be. She opened the top of the desk and frowned. There was no paper or even an inkwell in the storage area of it. She closed the desk and sat in the chair to its left.

She studied the bookshelves across the other side of the room and crossed her legs. She took the journal out of her bag and cracked it open. She had been right about one thing, this princess had terrible penmanship.

The first entry was titled '7th of Solaris'. Hayden was careful of where she touched, not wanting any residue from the ink getting on her hands. She skimmed the first entry for anything out of the ordinary. The princess complained about her father and about her riding lessons. The next entry she complained about her history lesson but she made a point to state she found her instructor cute.

Hayden skipped ahead towards the ending of entries in the journal. More complaining about the king but then a name was mentioned. A name that Hayden knew because they were old friends. She knew next where she had to go. If this sorcerer was involved then the Princess could be far away by now. Hayden sighed and shoved the journal back in her bag. She went towards the door frame and was stopped by a guard.

"What should I tell the king?" It was customary for the king to know EVERYTHING when she was on a case, after all.

"Tell em I'll have his spoiled shit of a princess back in about two moons time. No promises though." She shrugged and headed towards her new destination. This damned princess was already getting on her last nerve.


End file.
